pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
Stencil:Episode Trivia Pages
stencil that describes general rules for trivia pages as well as tabber format.]]] General Trivia= *[Use this tab for trivia pertaining to information outside of the episode.] *[Added trivia is to be placed under a defined heading (denoted by double equal signs on both sides), since tabs may include multiple topics.] References *Pop-culture references by the episode title and/or overall plot are to be written first. **Example (from Woof and Roll): The title references the "Rock and Roll" genre of music. **Example (from Bark with Dinosaurs): The events appear to be inspired by the "Jurassic Park" series. *Specific events in the episode are listed last under this tab. Title Card *Unique information about the title card is to be written second. Voice Actor Changes *Voice actor chances are to be presented afterward. Specific References *Small events in the episode referencing something in pop culture are to be displayed last. *This includes certain quotes, or small occurrences. **Example (from Pups Save Skye): Skye calls her cone collar "the cone of shame"; referencing Disney-Pixar's "Up". Other *When more topics for this tab appear, this page will be edited to provide an order for their presentation. |-|First/Few Occurrences= *[Use this tab for trivia regarding events taking place in the episode that have occurred a total of 5 times or fewer throughout the series.] Firsts *List any interesting event from the episode that occurs for the first time in the entire series. **Character debuts are not listed under this tab. They appear under "Significant Events". *Do not write "first time/episode" because this is assumed under the "Firsts" heading. **Example (from Pup-Fu!): A successful tailspin is performed (by Marshall). *If the events recurs in a following episode, make a sub-point providing the next episode that uses it. **Example (from Pups and the Beanstalk): Most of this episode is dreamed (by Rubble). ***This next occurs in "Pups Bark with Dinosaurs". Uncommon Occurrences *List events that have occurred on multiple occasions throughout the series (up until the fifth episode of occurrence). **Mention the other episodes featuring the same event, as sub-points. **Example (from Pups Bark with Dinosaurs): This is the second episode of three to predominantly consist of a dream by Rubble. ***The first episode to feature this is "Pups and the Beanstalk". ***The next episode to feature this is "Pups Find a Genie". **Example (from Pups Find a Genie): This is the third of three episodes to predominantly consist of a dream by Rubble. ***The first episodes to feature this are "Pups and the Beanstalk" and "Pups Bark with Dinosaurs". *Should a specific event occur in more than five episodes, the trivia is no longer added to new features, and the "of number" is changed to "of many" for existing episode trivia. **Having occurred six times or more, the trivia is no longer significant for a trivia page and is to be removed from the fourth and fifth episodes' respective trivia pages. **The first three occurrences will be kept and will only reference the other two retained documented episodes. |-|Significant Events= *[List any significant events that occur within the episode.] Debuting Characters *This is the only heading under which full sentences (and periods), are not used. *List all characters that made their first production-chronological appearance in the episode. **Note their later level of importance in the series, and organize them from most to least important. **Example (from Pups Jungle Trouble): Carlos (recurring) Notable Events *Include any particularly interesting or pivotal points in the episode. **Example (from Pups Save a Flying Frog): Smiley wins the jumping competition. *List these events in chronological order. |-|Episode Errors= *List any errors that took place within the episode. **These may include errors in terms of costume consistency, character consistency, logic, animation, broadcasting, etc. *It is yet undetermined if headings should be applied to separate the different kinds of errors. **These should be separated under different headings if there is enough trivia under this tab. *List these in chronological appearance. If under different headings, organize by heading first, then chronological appearance. |-|Interpretations= *Include any interpretable information that is unconfirmed by the series. **Example (from Pup Pup and Away): The chicken Mayor Goodway found atop the silo and stuffed into her purse is likely Chickaletta. Category:Episode Page Stencils